Diary of Unquala
Preface Lidiya, the Godvessel of Unquala, has long struggled with visions of her past. As she approaches her throne in Pharron, Leva Núrnen, old memories begin to wash over her. These memories are so succinct that she has begun to copy them, word for word, in a journal. She has called it the Diary of Unquala. Part 1 7th of Tarwa Maleka has returned from the Outer, along with many of the Legions of Yav. He did not wait for my beckon, nor a summons of his Charge, yet to my glen he came. He bore upon his mantle the anemones of my Charge, the gift wrought for his departure. I think I may be fond of him. Kalyar has expressed concern at Maleka’s intent… as well as my interest in him. No respect hath I ever withheld for the wishes of my older brother, but how can he dictate my feelings? What vision does he yield that Maleka would not be a suitable union for me? Give me a reason, brother, and I will hear you out. But unless you provide evidence to your suspicions, you are little more than a petty, over-protective sibling. 22nd of Tarwa Rorn invited me and my Charge to his glen in Heren On. Rorn will always find a way to make me smile. He seems learned to my struggles with my brother and understands such conflicts I shoulder. He played his music, unmatched in all the glens of Yav, and confided that he, too, was struggling. His beloved, Alkina, has come full-sorrowed from the Outer. Though she claims no injury of the flesh, nor a Charge lost, her soul seems bent to solitude. I will go to her and give unto her my deepest service that I may pull her from such misery. Perhaps her sister Ruukina may help? 145th of Tarwa Húr and his wife Síf came to my abode today, their Charges brought as well. So included amongst their number were their children six, all Vanessi of strong character and esteem. I made the acquaintance of their eldest son, Húrin, who was set to be gifted a Charge from Yav come the year’s end. He was quiet, like his mother, but offered me a glimpse of a tortured soul. He is among the youngest to traverse the Outer and serves under my Maleka. Tales of his fearlessness, and his unyielding blade whence the Outer Ones blood be spilled, are known to many glens. He may yet have a bright future as a soldier of Yav. I pray he finds peace. 321st of Tarwa Each of the children of Fúm and Ona received their Charges today. All the Vanessi of the Realms came to witness this Rite, for the family is well loved by all. Furamna, the eldest, received the largest Charge of 100,000 Elves. This is the greatest Charge ever given to a new Lord of Yav, even besting my brother’s 95,000. Furamna’s work in the Outer, as well as her unprecedented knowledge of the magics of emotion, have certainly caught Yav’s attention. Even Yassa seemed pleased, returning from his work in the Outer to witness the ceremony. Fumna and Funuina, the younger twins, each received Charges of 50,000. Still highly respectable, especially for being such young Lords. I wish them the best and hope our Charges will produce naught but glory for Yav. 8th of Gweria I grow anxious. Maleka has confided in me that he feels the Outer holds powers far greater than previously surmised. Yassa himself seems poised to be matched in supremacy in the Outer and may have to withdraw. We call them the Angulócë. They are winged, scaled beasts of great evil and intellect, with a magic all their own. Maleka believes that Yassa may be attempting new routes to greater power to protect us. This all seems so foreboding. May Yav guide us. Category:Character lore